All Good Spies Come to Thieves Who Wait
by Perfect Bite
Summary: It's every spy for themselves when it comes to catching the thieves rumored to be at the Henley. So what does Cammie think when she's assigned to be the bodyguard of the young and charming billionaire, W.W. Hale? Something's up, that's for sure.
1. Prolouge

Hello there! Sorry for the title, my brain decided to run out of creative juices today, so yeah. Ever since I have finished reading Heist Society, random plot bunnies have been talking, and they said I should try writing this fic! Please excuse my amateur writing and notify me of my stupid mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately never have or will own Heist Society or the Gallagher Girls series. They belong to Ally Carter, a wonderful author, who is not me.

* * *

Arrogant. That's what Arturo Taccone thought of the slender man before him. The man who was thought to be arrogant currently stood discreetly on the other side of the room, concealed by dim shadows. Who did this man think he was? He really didn't know who he was messing with, did he? Taccone thought. With a sneer, the peeved mobster spoke. "What makes you think I'll do it?"

Amongst the darkness, the other man raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "I'm sure that with perfect reasoning we can compromise," the man replied confidently. "If you do your part, we'll be more than happy to do ours."

Arturo Taccone hesitated, and then smirked. "You think you'll be able to handle it? If it was to be done then it would have certainly been done already," he laughed.

"You really think so? Maybe it's because _we_ haven't tried yet," the lean man replied considerately, while eyeing a particular accessory on his ring finger. "Just ask the enemies we've made in the last few centuries. However, that may be a bit impossible."

Taccone scoffed, but then sighed with distrubing defeat. "I don't really have a choice, do I? Besides, what do a couple of brats mean to me? Not even half the price of some good Italian shoes," he noted, while taking a glimpse down at his newly stolen treasures.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be worth your time, Mr. Taccone. So, do we have a deal?"

The convict grinned and held out his hand. "Certainly, Mr. –" Taccone paused, waiting for a reply.

The other man glanced in the other direction. "If you are who you really think you are, then it is evident that you will find out who I am, who _we _are, sooner or later," he said tonelessly.

"Why you son of a –"

"Remember," the man interrupted, "don't judge a book by its cover. Especially if that book refers to a person. Until we meet again." With that, the slender man fully disappeared in the shadows, leaving an angered, but resigned mobster to mumble to himself.

* * *

Don't worry, Cammie will be in the next chapter, which I hope will be up soon after this one. Also, since it's only a prolouge, it was meant to be this short, and the chapters will be much longer after this.

Review, pretty please?


	2. The Mission's Only Begun

A/N: Hello, thanks for your reviews! Sorry if it was confusing, but it will be cleared up eventually. Anyways, I will just keep Kat as Third Person Limited and Cammie as First Person. There may be points in the story where it will be from a different character's view, but for the most part I think it will be Cammie and Kat. This takes place after GG3 and it is a few months before GG4, meaning Cammie already has been to London.

**Disclaimer:**If I own the Gallagher Girls series or Heist Society, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? Also, I do not own any real places, historical people, or art mentioned in this fic.

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Good morning, ladies. I'm sure you don't think you can slack off just because it's five in the morning. Am I right?" Mr. Solomon asked, and then scanned us with scrutiny. Immediately, we all straightened up and looked at him straight in the eye. He nodded and we waited. I sighed and tried my best not to let out a big yawn. It's no big secret or anything, but I was not an early riser. Maybe some of the other girls would be more than happy to get more time to eye Mr. Solomon, but it worried me. What issue was so important that it had to be brought up now? As if on cue, my mother strolled in through the doorway, as if it was normal to visit the dining hall so early in the morning. We were all here. At least, the junior Gallagher Girls were. Yet, I didn't let my guard down. A good spy is ready for anything and has to expect the unexpected. Unexpected things like this still happened though , and I wasn't sure how to make it stop.

"Art," Mr. Solomon began, "is creative expression that the artist incorporates their emotions through." Art? It didn't seem relevant to having impressive disguises or learning how to notice things. In fact, I'm pretty sure art is one of the last things Mr. Solomon would care or teach us about. "Leonardo Da Vinci is one of the most renowned people in our history. One of his greatest paintings, the _Mona Lisa_, can be found where, Ms. Walter?" he directed the question immediately at Tina.

She blinked in quick confusion, but gave him an answer. "The Louvre Museum in Paris, sir."

With no expression, he shook his head. "Incorrect. That's what we all thought until recently. Did you know that the _Mona Lisa_ there is actually a counterfeit?" I snapped my head to further attention. It was impossible, and it couldn't be. No person could get through the security there. It was almost as tight as Gallagher Academy. However, it was an art museum, not a school teaching girls seven ways to kill a man with their bare hands. Mr. Solomon went on. "People would pay at least $645 million for it. It was valuable and brilliant. All art is brilliant and precious. So many people are willing to pay for it. At the same time, so many people are willing to _steal_ it."

My hand immediately shot out. "Yes, Ms. Morgan? What do you have to share with us that is so important in which you have to interrupt the lecture?"

I felt my face turn beet red, but said, "Wait, you brought us here to talk about thieves? Isn't that issue for the police or Interpol to handle?"

"Considering you had no knowledge of the _Mona Lisa_being an imposter, I wouldn't set myself superior against the art thieves just yet if I were you." I sighed and sank down into my seat. My mother remained in silence as Mr. Solomon clapped his hands together. "Now, any more interruptions?" Not a single hand dared to move out of its place. "Very well. Anyways, as I was saying, there are people out there willing to take what isn't theirs. There are even people willing to pay others to steal the treasures." He paused, as if expecting me to interrupt again, but I didn't make a single move.

"Not too long ago, the Henley's security was tripped. It wasn't a robbery. It was the work of thieves, professional con artists if you prefer. They got away, and left a cop's kid behind in a room where nothing was stolen. They're smart, good at what they do, and already know most of the authority there. Recently, sources have stated that the next target is a painting in the Musée d'Orsay in Paris, France." Mr. Solomon gave my mom a quick glance and I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but he gave me one too. "That's where you come in, ladies. We'll be all taking a 'field trip' to Paris. We have a special job to accomplish and many are counting on us. Especially you, Ms. Morgan. You're going to be the bodyguard of W. W. Hale the Fifth."

"Excuse me, but I didn't quite catch that, or who that person is," I said, in utter confusion.

"Mr. Hale was at the scene of the Henley, and it is believed that he is in some kind of danger. Not only is he a billionaire but he also owns a private collection of paintings, which include a Monet. It would be too obvious if he had a bulky man hounding over him all the time and we believe that being his bodyguard might give you further insight to the art thieves. You are the chameleon, and you will be just another ordinary girl to him. We are assigning you, one of our most trusted and best, to fulfill this task." He gave me a questioning look. The heads of all of the other junior Gallagher Girls whipped their heads towards me. "Are you up for it, Ms. Morgan?"

I carefully scanned each and every person in the room. Then, I stopped at my mother, who nodded in approval. I stood up. "Yes, sir. I won't disappoint you."

* * *

Kat's POV

There were many mysteries in the world, two of which were luck and coincidence. Kat could only wonder why people were so lucky, or why things just ended up like it was, coincidently. For instance, what W. W. Hale the Fifth was discussing with us, our heist society, right now.

"Unbelievable!" Hamish cried furiously.

"It's not that big of a deal," Hale said, with a shrug.

"Not a big deal, my ass."

"Language," Kat warned, feeling frustratingly like a mother.

"What's not a big deal?" Simon asked, as he came in the door with a jar of cheese puffs followed by Angus.

"My parents are making me meet some people from some school called Gallagher Academy. It's a promotional or fundraising event, and it doesn't seem very fun," Hale explained, bored.

"So? It doesn't seem that interesting whatsoever," Simon said, before stuffing a handful of cheese puffs in his mouth. Simultaneously, Angus grabbed the jar and let the contents spill into his mouth. Gabrielle immediately winced in disgust as one of the puffs bounced out of his mouth and landed right next to her. She rolled her eyes and continued to do her nails as the previous conversation resumed.

"It's because he didn't tell you the best part! The Gallagher Academy is a school for exceptional young _women_," Hamish emphasized. "It's an all girl school, meaning more variety!" _Yeah, variety in boobs and other body parts_ Kat thought, inwardly groaning.

Suddenly, Angus sprayed all his cheesy, chewed contents out. All on Gabrielle. "Eeewww!" the long legged girl shrieked, flailing her arms around. On the other hand, Simon's eyes widened in surprise.

"You lucky bastard," Simon muttered under his breath.

Kat sighed as she took in the rest of the room. The walls were a cerulean blue, brighter than the noon sky. The furniture had come straight from Italy, and was made from exotic, environmentally unhealthy wood. Right behind her there was a huge glass window, which gave them the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and the rest of Paris. This was only one of the many summer getaways of the Hales, and like the rest of them, it was simply beautiful.

Hale's mouth twitched into a playful smile as he leaned back into his chair, crossed his legs on his antique table, and let his hands rest behind his head. "Yeah," he agreed, "it might actually be fun. Well, almost as fun as doing the Henley. I guess I just have to make the most of it."

Kat tensed beside him, and gave him a suspicious look. "You have something else in mind, don't you?" she inquired.

Hale raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're hoping for? Because you're jealous?"

The brunette rolled her ocean eyes before releasing a harsh kick to the shin. She wasn't the jealous type. "No," she scoffed.

Though wincing in pain, Hale still grinned and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll always be my super special Kitty Kat." He gave her a wink. "Nevertheless, I have heard things about the Musée d'Orsay. I can't promise you that they're all innocent though." Kat groaned before Paulina, Hale's French maid, sauntered in.

"Special delivery for Katarina Bishop," Paulina called in a thick, heavy French accent.

Kat raised her head to look at Paulina. Quickly, Paulina handed her a box before practically sprinting out of the room while muttering in fast French. The sapphire eyed girl inspected the box prior to ripping it open. Inside was nothing but a green piece of paper with writing scratched on it. The sandy haired boy beside her peered into the box with curiosity. His deep brown eyes gave her a questioning look, as if to say well, what are you waiting for? Kat nodded at him and picked the paper up.

_My dear Katarina,_

_There's an exciting adventure out there waiting for you on the left bank of Seine. Of course, with journeys have their obstacles. These upcoming obstacles may be the biggest challenge of your life. Rest assured, you are a very talented girl with very talented friends. Embrace your family and your gifts._

_Be careful,_

_Visily Romani_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry you had to endure all of the explanations and I know it's not very exciting just yet. This took awhile, and I'm pretty sure I won't be updating until at least two weeks from now. You know, school and all. If you're not too busy, review please?


	3. What if He's a Creepy Old Guy?

**A/N: Hey! I am SO sorry for this extremely late update! My computer crashed and so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. Sorry if this turns out super long with a lot of unnecessary parts. Anyways, enjoy either way!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Cammie! What do you think?" Tina tilted her head thoughtfully while she asked.

"Wuh?" I blubbered tiredly. We were at the hotel in Macey, Liz, Bex, and my room. Tina currently sat on the golden bed across from me, conversing about who knows what while Bex and I sat on the other bed. It had been a long day. After our eight-hour flight we had a miniature tour of Paris before going to our hotel. Liz and Macey went "out" to do something important. Yeah right, they totally left us to suffer Tina's ocean of gossip.

Tina gave me a fierce glare. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" she demanded.

I shrugged and gave a mutual glance at Bex. "No. Why; were you saying something important?" Bex let out a small chortle.

In turn, Tina swiftly rolled her eyes and wiggled her perfectly manicured nails at us. "As I was saying, do you think this W. W. Hale man will be hot? He is a billionaire after all," she said excitedly while her eyes gleamed.

"Definitely. He'll destroy all the polar bears before you know it."

Tina shot me a weary look. "No, I'm serious. Maybe he'll be hotter than Mr. Solomon!" she sighed dreamily. "I'm imagining him as like, George Clooney. He'd be oh so charming. Wouldn't be awkward, though, for you to act like some groupie and cling around to some old man's arm?" Well gee, I never thought about it like that. I frowned deeply at the thought of some old creeper man grinning at me like a baby with candy. Eeww, that's all I can say. Way to kill my I'm-on-a-mission-mood, Tina.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that," Bex suddenly spoke up, snapping out of her quiet trance. She smiled at me sympathetically and shuddered for additional effect.

"Ugh, yeah. Just promise me that you won't become a hooker, Cammie. No matter how much you want to be a great spy don't become some slutty honeypot, got that?" Tina said to me with a serious look in her eyes.

"Gee, Tina, don't hold her back _too_ much," Bex laughed and fell back into the creamy white pillows.

"Humph." Tina huffed before getting off of the bed. I barely noticed though because of the view behind her. Out there was, well-deserved name, the City of Lights. The buildings that varied in size flashed golden lights that dazzled through the crisp night. Eventually the buildings led up to an even more attractive tower. It stood confidently taller and didn't bother to hide its sparkling glory. That was none other than the Eiffel Tower, which was far more interesting than watching Tina stalk out of our room with her constant chatter.

I gave myself a small smile. We all thought it was hard to believe we were in _Paris_. Okay, _I_ thought it was hard to believe we were in Paris. Don't blame me for never leaving Grandpa's ranch in the summers.

"Hey, look at the time," Bex mentioned while she gestured to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read "6:30" in bright red. In an hour and a half, our school would be attending some sort of semiformal dance. Then, I might meet this W. W. Hale person. "We should start getting ready for it." I nodded in response and rolled off of the bed.

* * *

"Oh God, I can't do this," I groaned after I glanced at the figure in the mirror. The person in the mirror wasn't too short or too tall. The girl's face had little makeup, only having a natural effect. Her caramel, curled locks cascaded past her shoulders over a knee length black dress. The clothing had skinny black spaghetti straps. Worst of all, her feet were home to some strappy, onyx stilettos. "I can't believe this is all what my mother packed for me!"

"Really? Then your mother is a freaking genius, Cammie, because you look _hawt_," Bex remarked and gave me an impish grin.

"I feel a little cold though…"

Bex whirled around from her mirror to face me. Of course, Bex was as exotically beautiful as ever. She tipped her head thoughtfully while her pin straight black hair framed her face perfectly. "Want a Goode jacket?" Bex winked at me while her scarlet lips widened. I took in her vibrant, violet halter for a second.

Then, I glimpsed at something else to hide my recently flushed face. "No, that's okay. I think I found a nice shrug that will match well," I muttered while I lifted an article of clothing out of the suitcase on my bed. It was disappointing that I hadn't event brought it.

Bex walked over to me and grabbed my chin with one hand. "You're almost done. You just need some of this." Bex grabbed out some dark mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner from her purse. I sighed, giving in.

* * *

"Wow," I mumbled while I took the whole view in. The ballroom was golden and shining. There was a huge crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling that threatened to fall but simply didn't. The floor was covered with alternating gold and bronze tiles. There were also random pillars roaming the area. Immediately, I felt underdressed in the gorgeous room.

"Cammie! I have to tell – " Macey called urgently once she had spotted me, but Mr. Solomon beat her to it.

"Aah, Ms. Morgan, nice of you to join us. Tell me, how many pillars are currently standing in this room?" he questioned.

"Thirteen, sir," I responded without missing a beat.

He nodded, but his face didn't bother to change expression. "Just because we're in a different location doesn't mean you can slack off. As I expected, nothing less from you," he said. He started to tread away but then paused. "Remember, your mission started once you took step in Paris." With that, he continued to walk away to greet another adult.

"Thanks?" I watched him laugh with the adult before I realized Macey was still standing right next to me. I turned to her. "What were you saying?"

Macey shot me a confused look for a moment. "What? Oh, right. He's here."

I understood immediately. "Where?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just introduce you guys." For another second, Macey had a forced smile but her eyes seemed annoyed. She grabbed my hand and started to lead me off to who knows where.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I tightened my grip to stop her in her tracks.

She stopped and her crystal blue eyes stared intently into my own light brown ones. "Stop holding my hand like that. It looks weird." Then, she continued to drag me away after I loosened my grip. "Oh and before I forget to mention it, you look extravagant tonight. Good job, now I don't think you're so hopeless anymore."

"Thanks." I gave a small smile to the back of her head. Even though she was wearing a red strapless dress, she still wore her signature black combat boots.

My ears perked up. Through all of the noise, I still heard the footsteps approaching towards us. I took a breath and turned my head. I blinked. All I could say was whoa. Just whoa.

A handsome teenage boy was making his way towards us and I must say, he had to be one of the hottest guys I've seen. Okay, I haven't seen that many boys in my life, but I'm pretty sure he was way up there. He was definitely better looking than Josh, but I'm not going to even bother comparing him to Zach. Anyways, he had messy light brown hair that matched his playful, hazelnut eyes. He had a pearl white grin plastered on his golden tan face. His walk, which was more of a strut, displayed easy confidence and alluring charm. Lastly, his body fit nicely in an all black tuxedo with a flashy white tie.

"Hello there. My name is W. W. Hale the Fifth."

"That's funny. I was looking for someone older." Wow, I can't believe I just said that.

Macey shot me a confused glance as the boy raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you looking for my dad?" he laughed. Instantly, my face turned into a tomato shade.

"Oh, it's not that," I added hastily, "people just gave me a weird impression of you, that's all."

"You've been spreading the good word about me already, McHenry? That's sweet."

Her blue eyes presented a fierce storm to him. "No, you weren't important enough." She turned towards me and sighed. "You've got you're hands full, Cammie," she mouthed.

"Really, because you seemed to know where I was. It's flattering to know you care enough to stalk me," he interjected, playfully.

Macey frowned. "Oh please, if I were stalking you I would have accepted your friend request on Facebook." She then gestured towards me with her hand. "Back on topic, this is Cammie. Her mother is the headmistress of our school," Macey said.

"Actually, my full name is Cameron Ann Morgan. People call me Cammie, though," I decided to throw into the conversation.

His grin widened slightly. "Nice to meet you, Cammie. My friends call me Hale." He stuck his hand out and I firmly shook it.

"Okay, we're all good so I'm going," Macey quickly announced. Immediately, she was lost amongst the sea of Gallagher Girls.

"So, how do you know Macey?" I inquired after he comfortably set his hands in place on me (And I don't mean it in a dirty way; it was more gentle) and we started to move to the entrancing tune.

In the background, I couldn't help but hear Tina Walters whisper to Eva Alvarez, "Why does she get all the cute ones?" I frowned. Was that what everyone else thought? I thought about all of the boys who have fawned over Bex and Macey. What Tina thought was definitely not true.

Hale tilted his head thoughtfully. "Of the many schools she went to, I just happened to be a part of one of them. We both don't go there anymore. Oh, and my mother is an avid fan of her mother's cosmetics. Still, we didn't vote for Winters and McHenry, though I honestly don't know why." He then chose this moment to twirl me around, pretty gracefully too. I couldn't help but think of Zach a little.

"My family knows a lot of the families from your school, like the Walters', the Baxters, the Alvarezes, the Suttons, the Bauers, obviously the McHenrys, and some other ones." Once again, he raised an eyebrow at me. "I find it weird I don't know your family."

I shrugged. "I guess it's just one of those mysteries, you know, like your name, perhaps?" I couldn't help myself but wonder aloud.

He gave me the tiniest hint of a smirk. Oh gosh, did Zach really have to come into mind everywhere I go? However, Hale then let out a small laugh that was as enticing as all his other features. "I guess we have to figure them out, right?" I swear he was teasing me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he dipped me great elegance. I instantly had another Zach attack flashback, but I tried my best to keep my head in the current situation.

When he brought me back up, even more thoughts invaded my head. For instance, why did Hale feel the need to flirt with me, if he was? Also, how did he do it so well?

After a while, we bid each other farewells with his additional winking "See you later." Did I mention the wink? Yeah, it was enough to make the girl part of me. However, the spy part of me noted everything that W. W. Hale the Fifth had just said and done.

* * *

I swung open the door of the girl's bathroom and practically launched myself in. Unfortunately, I hit a curb.

"Ow!" the other girl, who I didn't know, cried furiously. From underneath her long, flowing, dark brown hair her sapphire orbs shot daggers at me. She easily towered over me, making it easier for the beautiful girl to look down at average me.

That wasn't the worst part though, because we were wearing the _same_ dress, and I mean it was the same size. On her, the dress was a bit too short for my comfort while it also showed off her ridiculously, long legs. Unbelievably, she found a way to navigate herself on some five-inch heels. The dress looked perfect on her, flaunting a little cleavage and showing off every curve.

"Ugh, nice dress. I didn't know Walmart had a sale," she sneered nastily. "This is why I was supposed to buy a dress for myself and not Kat," she added softly, but not enough so that I couldn't hear. Before I could retort, she flipped her dark mane and rushed out of the door in only a good two point four seconds. In other words, she was _fast_. I put the whole night behind and entered an empty stall.

Well, my mission was off to an interesting start.

* * *

**Hey there guys! Once again, I am incredibly sorry for the extremely late update. Stupid virus. I'm also sorry that this chapter turned out three pages longer than it was supposed to be, but it might make up for the lateness. Oh, I also finished GG4! As a warning, I might accidently put things from the book, so I apologize in advance. As always, please review!**


	4. Live Feeds and Stink Bombs

**A/N: Hey, guys, I hope it hasn't been too long. Thanks for all your favs, reviews, and alerts; it means so much to me and inspires me to write more. You guys definitely made my day with the sudden "boom" of everything! Enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry for forgetting this in the last chapter but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society or the Gallagher Girls! They belong to Ally Carter!**

* * *

Kat's POV

Darkness swirled around her as Kat slid through the vent tunnels easily. She had done this so many times that she could have accomplished the task with her eyes closed. It didn't really matter, though, because it was already pitch black.

Carefully, Kat removed the vent and let herself dangle from the opening before landing gracefully onto the floor._ Two lefts, a staircase, and winding around decorations _Kat thought. It was always the same – the security, the structure, and the mind behind it. Easily, she could smuggle the prince's crown out the door of a top secure museum or con her way out of jail. Not that she could ever be there in the first place.

Once she had found her way, she grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock in a matter of seconds. She was a thief, a con artist. She had the skills and the technique to manipulate people and confuse them. Yet, she somehow failed to steal a Monet from this retched place not so long ago. She failed the ability to read the owner or even learn his first name. W. W. Hale the Fifth was good. That fact would always be true and would always bother her, never easing her mind. The door swung open, and her jaw hung in shock.

People were making out in the bed, at least, that's what it sounded like. The darkness prevented Kat from seeing what the people were wearing or _not_ wearing, but hands and legs were desperately grabbing anything they could find. The movement suddenly stopped and the two people started to sit up.

"Well, if it isn't my own snitch of a daughter," Kat heard her father's voice say. One of the figures shook their heads. "Handing me to the police, what was that brat thinking?" he said to the person next to him.

"She was trying to protect you from me, can you believe that?" Arturo Taccone's voice rumbled. Then, they started to cackle like evil witches. At that precise moment, Kat decided to scream.

"Kat," someone murmured. "Kat. Kat. KAT! KAT! Hello, Kat, wake up!"

Kat immediately shot up from the pillow, causing her face to collide with Simon's nose.

"Ow!" he cried, reaching to clutch his throbbing nose. Kat glanced around. She was on Hale's couch.

"It was a dream, a nightmare," she panted. "Just a dream," she repeated calmly.

"Yes, Kat, I'm great. Fantastic, really, I'm so glad you care about me so much," Simon snorted sarcastically, while rubbing his nose.

"Yeah," Kat replied, dazed.

"Good job, Simon," Hamish said as he grinned, "you finally have awaken sleeping beauty." Then, he shared a glance with his mischievous older brother, Angus. "Good thing too, because we, ahem, might have had to use certain _methods_." Angus smirked while Hamish winked at her.

"If that was meant to be even a _little_ dirty, I'll – " Before she could continue, Kat was cut off.

Hamish waved the girl off dismissively. "We know, we know, Kat. You'll sic your macho dad on us."

Kat frowned. "That's not what I was going to say. Besides, I am perfectly capable of – "

"Anyways, back on topic." Hamish gestured for Simon and Kat to lean in to the conversation.

"So last night, you know, when Hale getting his game on with all those girls?" Hamish took the moment to stare at Kat, as if he meant to say this directly to her. Kat glared at him, but he simply laughed and scratched his strawberry blonde head. "Angus and I were bored, so we decided it would be funny to _accidently_ place some stink bombs in certain places to ruin Hale's lucky night." Kat inwardly groaned.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I can imagine that went well," he retorted.

Angus turned to glare at him. "What are you talking about? It definitely went well. In fact, it turned out fantastic!"

"Did it?" Kat inquired. She scanned the two Bagshaw brothers.

Hamish spoke up again. "Look that's not the point! After we set up the bombs, we tried to set them off, right? Well, the bombs didn't go off. Someone had disabled them."

"So? Hale probably knew you were up to your stupid antics and disabled them." Kat nodded, sure of her answer.

Hamish's eyes darkened. "No, we were watching Hale through a live feed the whole time! There wouldn't have been enough time to disable all of the bombs and dance with all those girls! We set up ten freaking bombs all over the place for Pete's sake."

"Hmmm," Simon wondered out loud. "How long did it take for them to disable the bombs?

Hamish and Angus hesitated for a second. "Probably around fifteen point seven seconds."

Kat's eyes widened as Simon nodded, letting in the information. "No amateur could have done the job," she said. "It was a professional. They knew exactly what they were doing."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet," Hamish interrupted everyone's train of thought. "Angus and I wanted to check our last bomb, since none of the other ones were working, and we went to go do it. When we found it, it was disabled and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking away."

"So you followed them." Kat concluded.

Angus and Hamish suddenly glanced down shamefully. "Yeah, we messed that up too. See, we sort of shouted and tried to chase down the culprit. Then, he just disappeared! Well, he disappeared out an open window. We ran to see out the window, but there was nothing in sight. It was really… Awesome!" Hamish exclaimed. "The way the guy just totally crushed our plan then jumping out a window like a ninja is _so_ James Bond."

"What? James Bond was a spy, not a ninja, moron. If they're good, it just makes it harder to exploit them." Simon paused to to process his thoughts. "Wait didn't Gabrielle go to that hotel last night too?" Simon's already visible frown continued to deepen.

Angus' eyes glinted and his face plastered a grin. "Don't worry, we set up a live feed for her too."

"Yes, Simon, she did go there last night. I sent her there specifically to make sure there wasn't any suspicious activity going on. If I knew Bonnie and Clyde were going to stalk him like a bunch of creepy pedophiles, I wouldn't have made her do it," Kat sighed, exasperated.

Angus wiggled his eyebrows. "You sure mommy wasn't afraid of daddy cheating on her?" Kat threw a pillow at him.

"Wait, where are those two, anyway?" Kat asked, finally realizing they weren't around.

"I think Gabrielle said something about going to the mall. I'm pretty sure Hale went there too. The reason, who knows?" Simon shrugged. He stood up and stretched. "I think that's all the weirdness I can take from you guys right now. If you need me, you better be dying or already dead because I can't be bothered when I do my stuff in my room."

Hamish snickered. "You _do_ your stuff? Okay, have fun in your room, you weird, little boy."

"What kind of stuff do you even have?" Angus raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Way to be mature. No wonder you guys had to resort to stalking Hale," Simon snapped at them.

Before listening to the rest of their argument, Kat also stood up. "I'm gonna go too. You guys know what to do if anything happens." The boys simply stared at her retreating back as it dashed out the door.

* * *

Kat muttered to herself as she rounded the corners of the streets of Paris. Finally, she spotted the shopping center up ahead. Relieved, Kat started to walk significantly faster, her focus on the goal.

"Hey, watch it, lady!" the voice disrupted her trance and felt her foot catch a crack in the sidewalk before flailing her arms then preparing for painful impact. However, arms caught her and set her up straight.

"Désolé!" was her quick reply. She then frowned. The guy had spoken in English, not French. "Sorry," she muttered.

The guy nodded. "It's all right. I've never seen a girl so impatient to go shopping in Paris." He smirked under his designer sunglasses. "Well, maybe I have."

Kat speedily examined the boy. He was about her age. He stood a good height above her and presented broad shoulders. His messy, dark hair fell a little over his shades. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She smiled in agreement.

He nodded at her. "Just be careful."

Kat wasn't sure if it was paranoia pulling her leg when she thought that sounded way too cryptic. She simply shook it off. "Thanks, I guess." Afterwards, she continued to sprint off towards the direction of the building.

Once she entered the building, she casually strolled past many stores, discreetly searching for Hale or Gabrielle.

"There you are!" Kat was about to shout, but then saw Gabrielle disappear into one of the dressing rooms. Kat carefully winded around the display cases and mannequins.

Gabrielle burst out and glanced at Kat. "Guess you found me. How do I look?" Gabrielle queried as she twirled in a crimson tube dress. Subsequently, she did several poses, flashing a perfect grin.

"Okay, I guess."

"Whatever." Gabrielle sauntered over to a matching, vibrant red tote bag. She smiled slyly at the accessory and reached over to grab it. Simultaneously, another girl chose to grab for it. Gabrielle's eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the opposing person.

Like Gabrielle, the girl was stunningly beautiful, Kat noted. The girl had glossy black hair that let her crystal blue eyes shine. The girl had looked really familiar to Kat. Maybe she was a model on some random fashion magazine.

The other girl snorted through her pierced nose. "Hands off," she said evenly.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes in response. "Bite me, biatch."

"Macey…" a girl behind "Macey" spoke. She wasn't as breathtakingly beautiful as Macey, but she was still pretty with her caramel hair and color changing eyes. "You can get any other purse, why does it have to be this one?"

"Well, I want _this_ one, Cammie. Besides, it's for you, not for me. You really need a new purse. Plus, I don't mind taking something from this wannabe," Macey quipped smoothly.

Kat sighed as Gabrielle clutched the purse tighter. "Please, I would drop dead before I touched anything you owned."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you wearing my mother's perfume?"

"Because –" Gabrielle started to retort, but was cut off.

"Hey, Kitty Kat!" Hale greeted her a little too excitedly. He nodded to the others. "I see you've found Gabrielle." His eyes widened when he saw the other two girls. He flashed them a charming grin. "Hello there, Macey and Cammie."

To Kat's surprise, Macey gave him a frustrated look while Cammie stared at him, confused and not knowing what to do. Kat then suddenly wondered how Hale knew the other two. Probably some Gallagher girls Kat decided.

Gabrielle flashed a gag worthy flirtatious smile at the boy. "Hey, smexy." Kat rolled her eyes at her cousin when she started to stroke Hale's arm. Gabrielle glanced at Kat, practically flipping her off with her eyes. Hale easily flashed a grin in return to the two.

"So," Hale chided as he clapped his hands together, "you girls up for some dessert? Crêpes are on me!"

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review!**


End file.
